luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
The One with the Baby Carrot
|Next = }}"The One With the Baby Carrot" is the second episode of the third season of . It aired on October 9, 2017.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/09/lucifer-episode-302-one-with-baby.html Summary "After Lucifer removes his wings yet again, Linda becomes concerned that he is too focused on tracking down the Sinnerman and neglecting his own well-being. Tensions continue to rise between Lucifer and Chloe, but they realize they must put their differences aside to solve a case in which Lucifer takes a sudden interest. Once Detective Pierce's past is revealed though, everyone realizes that the Sinnerman is much more dangerous than they thought." Plot After failing to connect a recent murder to the Sinnerman, Lucifer is told by Chloe that he has to either bring her evidence that he exists or allow the case to die. Pierce assigns them a new case: a murdered comedian who accused his rival, Bobby Lowe, of stealing his jokes. Amenadiel asks Linda to help him destroy Lucifer's severed wings. While attending one of Bobby's shows, Lucifer storms the stage and accidentally shoots him with a gun hidden in a hand puppet. It turns out that Bobby did steal the jokes and wanted to be fired from the show. Pierce warns Lucifer that the Sinnerman is real and killed someone close to him during his previous posting in Chicago. Lucifer and Dan run a sting operation, netting an old friend of Bobby's who reveals that the dead man was working on a new set with Sheila, Bobby's warm-up act. They find and arrest her and Pierce makes an agreement with Lucifer to help find the Sinnerman so long as he keeps Chloe out of it. Inspired by something Sheila said, Lucifer decides to focus not on his regrowing wings or the loss of his "devilface," but on his skill as a granter of favors. Cast Starring * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Lauren German as Chloe Decker * Kevin Alejandro as Dan Espinoza * Tricia Helfer as Charlotte Richards * D.B. Woodside as Amenadiel * Lesley-Ann Brandt as Mazikeen * Aimee Garcia as Ella Lopez * Scarlett Estevez as Trixie Espinoza * Tom Welling as Marcus Pierce * Rachael Harris as Linda Martin Guest Starring * Kevin Christy as Bobby Lowe * Camille Chen as Sheila Vestal Co-Starring * Sina Amedson as JD Woodstock * Elia Cantu as frazzled PA * Kevin Carlson as puppet * Orson Chaplin as Alonso * Wesley Choi as kid * Angie Teodora Dick as MC * Prince Hammond as puppet suit * Brian Kimmet as Eric * Brittany Panzer as beautiful woman * Tanner Sarff as aspiring musician Trivia *Lucifer is revealed to have not made any deals in a while. Likely because he spends more of his free time assisting Chloe. *One of the puppets is calling Lucifer "Doctor Who". Tom Ellis actually played character Thomas Mulligan in Doctor Who in 2007. Gallery script 302.jpg 3x02 1.PNG 3x02_3.PNG 3x02_5.jpg 3x02_6.jpg 3x02_7.jpg 3x02_8.jpg 3x02_9.jpg 3x02_10.jpg 3x02_11.jpg 3x02_12.jpg 3x02_13.jpg 3x02_15.jpg 3x02_16.jpg 3x02_17.jpg 3x02_18.jpg 3x02_19.jpg 3x02_20.jpg 3x02_21.jpg 3x02_22.jpg 3x02_23.jpg 3x02_24.jpg Videos Preview-Season 3 Episode 2 Promo. 2 - LUCIFER Lucifer, Espinoza & Chloe Create A Plan To Catch A Killer Season 3 Ep. 2 LUCIFER Pierce Asks Espinoza To Give Him Intel On LUCIFER Season 3 Ep. 2 LUCIFER Lucifer Talks To Linda About The Sinnerman Season 3 Ep. 2 LUCIFER Linda Offers To Help Amenadiel Season 3 Ep. 2 LUCIFER Links References ru:Тот, с морковкой fr:Mort d'un comique Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Help needed